


My fan-art book! (might be cringy? my art SUcKS)

by GrapePancakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapePancakes/pseuds/GrapePancakes
Summary: this is just a book for all the art i make from stories on ao3 i might make some from imaginations i have or some i get from wattpad.WARNING!My art is v e r y cringe so please give me tips to get better. i s u c kthis book IS for fun. i have nothing to do at home. if you dont like the ships and stuff then please leave. i dont want hate on here. i want this to be a safe place so people can rant about their ships f r e e l y. PLEASE RESPECT OTHER PEOPLES OPINIONS.you can talk about whatever you want in the comments. if youd like i can draw some of your suggestions but i dont think its turn out good cause i suck.i hope you do enjoy looking at my crappy art.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

Hi! thanks for checking this book out. im trying to see if i can upload about once a week maybe. this will include ships from female x male to male x male or female x female, or more. 

most of these WILL be on ao3 and i will link it to the fanfic so you can enjoy the masterpieces as well :]

if you dont like the ships please leave, respect other peoples opinions and enjoy! i cant guarantee that you will enjoy all of these so you MAY skip or ignore this fic.

ONTO THE ART!

\------------------>


	2. Dreamnoblade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh it looks so bad, yes im aware techno looks like a girl-

it looks like shit- i know im not that good at drawing ;~;

if you like dreamnoblade then i really recommend it, its called My Little Blob by SJ_CocaCrack

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882380

and if the picture doesnt load then please go here-

<https://photos.app.goo.gl/shLBxumDxt4Lm6eeA>


	3. Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok- so uh- sorry for not uploading anytthing-? but uh- i hope you enjoy this one-

ok um- so the picture didnt load- AGAin

so um- im gonna have to put another link-

https://photos.app.goo.gl/shLBxumDxt4Lm6eeA

ok so uh- i hope you like it- i tried-


End file.
